


I can't get enough of you

by larrysophie0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysophie0124/pseuds/larrysophie0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"louis?" </p>
<p>"yeah?"</p>
<p>"are you smelling me?"</p>
<p>"no...I..just like to hug. I'm a hugger lover" louis replied.</p>
<p>"I can literally feel and hear you smell me" harry told the older boy.</p>
<p>"oh..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or an AU where Louis loves the smell of harry and can't help to be addicted to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time.. don't be cruel to me please. Hahaha 
> 
> well. enjoy :)

There is this one thing that he loves that nobody knows but himself. This thing that makes him crave to it. He likes the smell of his boyfriend for 5 years, Harry Styles. He just smell really really good like flowers with a side of fruits. He likes to sniff him from time to time, but not let anyone catch him. His friends nearly cathes him doing it before. 

Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn were chilling in the living room. Harry and louis sitting in the love seat, Liam spread out to the other sofa checking his phone, probably twitting or anything. Zayn and niall were playing FIFA and sitted on the floor. Harry was hugging a pillow to himself while watching the boys who are playing FIFA. Louis was plastered to his side. His head was in his neck and his arms were around him with his eyes closed, cause he was comfortable. Harry reached to the table in front of him to get his water and sip from it when he feels that he needed to pee. "louis, love, i'm just going to the loo real quick. I need to pee" Harry whispered to his lover. Louis hummed acknowledging him. He dropped his arms to let go of harry. Harry left the pillow to where he is sitting and went to the loo. Louis opened his eyes to peek to the other boys to see if they were busy. As what he can see, they were. So without another thought, he picked up the pillow harry has been hugging for the most hour and smothered his face into it and inhaling deeply and let the smell of harry in the pillow which has transferred beacuse harry was huggging it for a long time, enter his nostrils and smile into it. He really fucking love his smell. He was so deep into smelling when he didn't heard liam calling his attention which he abandoned his phone and put it in his chest to excalimed he was bored to the older man of the group. He didn't expect to see that louis was suffocating himself with a pillow.

"louis" liam called. "louis" he called for a second time. "louis tomlinson" he called a little louder which causes the other boys to paused what they were playing to look at liam to louis who was still holding a pillow to his face. "LOUIS!" Liam shouted from the couch. 

"huh.. wha-" louis looked up from what he was doing to see the three boys looking at him with curious eyes. 

"what are you doing?" liam questioned with one of his eyebrows shooting up. "are you trying to kill yourself by cutting your air supply?" zayn added. Liam, Louis and Niall looked at zayn like he was some alien. "What?" zayn questioned. "what is with you and a dictionary? are you having fever or what?" Niall questioned him and putting his hand on zayn's forehead. Zayn slapped his hand and muttered "what? there's nothing wrong for a new word. well it's not really a ne-" he was cut up by harry who was emerging from the loo to enter the living room holding a striped red and green sock to his left hand while the other hand is pinching his nose and exclaimed "who the hell left a sock under the sink?!" Niall shoot up from sitting from the floor to go to harry and snatched the sock and hold it to himself like protecting it like a baby. "I was looking for it this morning and it was just there!" Niall shouted at him with wide eyes. "What it's not me who put it there!" harry answered back. "oh yeah I left it there last night when I was really pissed" Niall answered thoughtfully. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shakes his head while muttering something. Harry walked up to his place in the love seat and got his pillow which louis dropped it when he was questioned with the boys a while ago. He hugged it again and resumed his place in the seat. Louis happily hugged him again on his side and thought "that was close" to himself and close his eyes again. The other boys resumed what they were doing and didn't approached the subject of what he was doing with the pillow back at louis again for the rest of the day.

\-----

The second time it was harry who nearly catches him this time.

"lou? did you know where is my purple sweater?" harry called from their bedroom. "i know I put it here last night when i was in the bathroom" harry muttered to himself. 

"i don't know haz maybe it was still in the dryer" louis answered from the kitchen. "oh! cookies!" louis axclaimed happily. He grabbed the plate of cookies from the refrigerator and hopped on to the counter top while munching the cookies. 

"it's not there!" harry exclaimed while coming down from the stairs to enter the kitchen and sees louis who was eating cookies perched on the counter. "well.. i don't know haz." louis answered with his mouth full of cookies with the crumbs going anywhere. "Don't talk with your mouth full lou please" harry told him with an exasperated sigh. Louis rolled his eyes at him and jumped off the counter top and walked to the living room to plopped down on the sofa with the plate of cookies on his left hand and grabbed the remote on the table in front of him to turn the tv on. "what a child" harry muttered to himself. "i heard that!" louis shouted from the sofa. Harry sighed fondly at his lover and returned to the bedroom to find his sweater. He was opening all their cabinets and drawers to find that damn sweater, when he was tired for looking, he then plopped on their bed front first and muttered "where is that sweater?". He moved his head to the left and found a material under a pillow. He grabbed it and found it was his sweater. "huh? why is it here?" harry talked thoughtfully to himself. He put on his sweater and run downstairs to see his lover still in the same position while watching the tv. 

"boo?" harry called louis attention. "what?" louis answered not looking at him. "Why does my sweater under your pillow?" harry questioned him with eyebrows raised. Louis stopped eating mid-air and looked at harry with wide eyes to see him wearing his purple sweater. "well?" harry called. "uhmmm... I was looking for a sweater last night when you were sleeping and I thought it was mine." 

louis lied while looking at him. "are you sleep walkin'?" "maybe? i don't know! that's why it's called sleep walking cauz I was sleeping while walking." louis answered. "oh..okay. Well i'll just go to niall's house to grab something. I'll be back later" harry kissed his forehead and grabbed his car keys and phone to the table and walked out the front door. Louis looked at the closed door for a minute and shake himself. "that was close" louis exclaimed to no one and sagged in relief to the couch and resumed eating his cookies and watch the tv.

\-----

The third one, it was him who can't control his addiction.

Harry just got out from the shower and louis was in the kitchen to seek food when he smelled harry's scent from where he was standing in the kitchen. He ran upstairs and reached their bedroom to see harry naked from waist up and a towel covering his bottom parts. Harry was standing in front of their closet to find any clothes to wear. Louis ran up to him and hugging him from behind. Harry nearly stumbled but caught himself by holding their closet door. Harry was shocked at his lovers affection when he felt and heard louis inhaling him deeply. He shaked himslef from his trance to call his lover's attention

"louis?" 

"yeah?"

"are you smelling me?"

"no...I..just like to hug. I'm a hugger lover" louis replied while hugging him tightly with eyes closed and inhaling him deeply from the junction of his neck. 

"I can literally feel and hear you smell me" harry told the older boy while tilting his head from the left to peek at the older boy. 

"oh..."

Louis opened his eyes to see harry looking at him weirdly. 

"shit" louis whispered. Louis let go of harry's waist startled and stumbled back, he closed his eyes as if waiting for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes and saw harry's hand catch him by the elbow. 

"lou?" harry asked confused by his actions. "do you want to tell me something or rather explain some things?" he added. 

louis remained stiff in front of his lover and lowered his eyes to the floor with a blush on his cheeks. "it..j-just...y-you know" louis stuttered. His eyes roaming around but not looking at his boyfriends eyes. 

"lou you know, i won't judge you or anything. You know that I love you right?" Harry asked with concern in his eyes. Harry cupped his face to keep his eyes at him. 

"i know. It's just... i really really like your smell. When I smell you it feels like I want to suffocate myself into you. And the weird thing is, this is the first time that this happened, maybe because i was with you for 5 years now and... i don't know it's weird. It's like my drug, I can't help myself but to love it. It's like an addiction but mine includes you. I got no control, i just can't get enough of it." Louis explained carefully looking at his lovers eyes with blush covering his whole face now. 

"How long has this been?" Harry questioned him.

"for about a year now" louis looked down shying away from him. But harry kept his hands on his face. 

Harry chuckled deeply but you can see the blush in his cheeks. He removed his hands on louis face and held the older boy's two hands in his heart. "I am honored to be your drug. You can inhale me anytime you want."harry answered truthfully and wrapped his long arms at the shorter boy with his blinding smile and with a flash of his dimples. 

"anytime?" louis asked excitedly.

"anytime, any day, every minute, every second. Maybe I'll even tape you with me always."harry answered still hugging his lover. 

"I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU." Louis shouted repeatedly while hugging him back. Harry's arms wrapped around his waist and his arms by harry's shoulders. He pressed his face to the junction of harry's neck and inhaled deeply again.

"ugh.. lou? not to be a party pooper or anything but i'm still naked" Harry reminded him with a blush on his cheeks. 

"i don't care." Louis answered still in his place and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a minute when suddenly harry told him something that made him shocked and looked at his lovers eyes.

"loouuu.. i'm getting turned on. Help me please"

"My pleasure" louis answered with mischief lightning in his eyes, smirk taking over his lips and grabbing the towel off him that was wrapped around harry's waist so that he was standing naked in front of him. He pushed harry to the bed and straddled him but before kissing him he stopped to say "if this is what i'm getting by smelling you. I'll never stop it." Harry laughed loudly grabbed louis by his neck to kiss him hard and resumed what they were suppose to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos. Subscribe. Leave comment. :)


End file.
